warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kitsufox
Re:Permissions Sure, I admit that I kinda forgot about this site when my own RP went down the tubes XD I've granted you 'crat status, and I might stop in to help a bit as well if I have time :) --insaneular 11:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Captain *salutes* Heya Kitsu. You told me all about this and I couldn't resist coming to have a look around. I'm keen to help get this up and running again even though I don't rp myself anymore, and figured the best thing to do would be to come and find out where you need the help. I know you're sorting this wiki out and just wanted to let you know that I have some spare time and can take on any tasks, just let me know where to start =) 18:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Spelling and grammar I can do =) And I normally have a lot to say for myself (you might be guessing that by now XD) so I'll take a look at some of the discussions. 19:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Taking Over I see you've pretty much taken over the wikia, good for you. Someone needs to get this place in shape since the old RPers have mostly disappeared. InvictusSilver 00:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well I guess that's true =^.^= I'm not very experienced with the new WIkia (the layout changes are weird) But I'll help out if needed InvictusSilver 04:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Um Kitsu I am apparently blocked from Warriors Wiki which is not fair! I didn't do anything! I hope you have a good reason! Whatever Kitsu but if I am ot unblocked by tommorrow, I will report you to Wikia for unfair punishment. Good day. But I didn't do anything and my cousin and my brother wouldn't do anything either I questioned them. So please let me back I wish to keep editing and chatting but now that I'm blocked for no reason, it's stupid! I'm sorry if I keep repeating my point but, I'm saying it is unfair maybe another sysop blocked me or maybe it was a flunk but I just want to be unblocked that's all I ask Kitsu. Well my brother, Sammy or as you know him, Sammy Maltese used our diwnstaris computer which I very rarley go on. I share a laptop with Sammy and I apparently have the same IP as all his accounts. Well our downstairs computer got blocked for a day due to him wiping out Firestar's page. He also made an account called Kitsufox Is Stupid! So I think that I'm blocked because I go on that computer which you blocked so that blocked me. Blocking me for a day. So I don't know that may be the only explination. Thanks, Brackenfur66 Banned yet again! Ugg Kitsu I'm banned ''again ''why???? ~~Brackenfur66~~ New Member Hi Kit! I'm a very expierienced roleplayer, and I'm even an admin on one! I'd really like to help out this wiki in anyway I can! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just found out about this wiki. I sent requests to join 2 projects. Just to let you know. When the mentoring program has started, can you be my mentor? I really don't know much about this wiki. Can there be a StormClan RPG article? Can you tell my what the wiki is about? RPG, yes, but can you give me details? I will try to be dedicated to this wiki. *dips head* I will make my siggie soon! Stoneclaw33 RPG Hmm.. Now I understand. There is a StormClan, only one that I know of. It's on my wiki. It's supposed to be called StormClan RP, not Stormclan RP. I could always rename it though. I get it. This wiki is about information of Warriors RPG around the internet. 14:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I forgot that I don't have a siggie here. Stoneclaw33 Now I have a signature. Anyway, On my wiki there is a role play site, and other stuff. For role play their are clans. For Stormclan RP, can a page be created for that, since this wiki is for information about RPG. 15:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I created Stormclan RP, but I made it look bad. 16:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Art Will there be some kind of lineart for characters like in Warriors wiki? Or will it be a part of project characters? 13:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Should Project Characters start due to character articles. Also, there is an image on this wiki on solarstar's page. Shouldn't that be deleted? It's from WWiki, also Children of StarClan is a very cool site, I joined. :3 My username is Icebreeze. 00:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Personal Attack Report Hmm, would you this? It's Brackenfur66, I'm pretty sure he's been stalking you on this wiki too. 03:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I just removed the content, so you can see it in the history. 03:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Project Characters & Character Entry Policy Hiya. I'd just like to ask that if you have time, could you get to creating Project Characters and the Character Entry Policy? The reason is because I was looking through character articles (we don't have that much, but we still have quite a few), and each can be different in layout. I'd just like to see a guideline on the character articles (like how layout should be, ect.), and for Project Characters, I think it could get going since we have quite a ffew of character articles. Thanks, 16:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi, I need help with my wiki. I will only link with permission. 23:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty. 14:06, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Hello, I am new to the site and I have a question. Are there any roleplays that could be joined or is this site still being fixed? Haters Gonna Hate 10:56, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Fireflyflight